


Don't Stop Now (Don't Stop Now)

by theydonotmove



Series: The City is At War [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik continue to be awful and manipulate people into bed with them. The next target: Jean Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=19267580#t19267580

“Were you serious about that freshman?”

Charles looked down at Erik over the top of his advanced physics book.

“It’s not polite to speak with your mouth full, darling.”

“I could stop,” Erik replied, pulling his head away from Charles’ lap. 

“Or you could stop talking.” Charles sunk one hand into Erik’s hair and pushed himself back into Erik’s mouth. He turned back to his book even as Erik pulled a moan from Charles with his talented tongue. They were in the Physics classroom, after all, may as well study.

After a while Erik said, “You didn’t answer my question,” and then had Charles’ cock down his throat again before the boy could complain.

“About Jean?” The humming noise Erik made in affirmation derailed the conversation for another minute or so. “I knew you liked the look of us together,” Charles laughed once he recovered enough. Erik growled then to the same effect as the humming. “Don’t worry, next time I’ll let you tell me where to -- ngh -- where to put my hands.”

“So there will be a next time? Don’t you you think she’s a little young, Charles?” 

“I did only say hands. And she’s no younger than we were.” Any reply Erik may have had to that was cut off by Charles’ plea, “Fuck sake, are you going to finish what you started?”

Erik gripped Charles with a tight ring of fingers around the base of his cock. “I might,” he licked a stripe from root to tip, “just wait a minute,” he jacked Charles’ dick once, twice, three times before replacing his fingers at the bottom, “you know how I love to watch you squirm.” He started to nibble a bit at the head, finally causing Charles to drop his book to the floor with a heavy thump. 

He continued to tease his boyfriend even as the conversation continued. “I’m going to tell her you do this a lot.”

“I do ... do do this a lot,” Charles managed.

Erik rolled his eyes. “I’m going to tell her that you go after girls that are too young for you and break their hearts; and that that is why I pulled you away from her at the party.” 

“Making you the white knight.”

“Naturally. And you the bad boy she only sees without me around smoking outside his parents’ corporate parties.”

“You’re making me go to those?!”

“All in the name of the game, babe.”

“You realize we’re going to have to stop making out in the open at school for the time being.”

“Mmmmm, maybe I like sneaking around with you.”

“Psh, you’re an exhibitionist at heart, darling.” 

In answer, Erik finally, finally removed his hand, took Charles’ dick in his mouth again and let Charles cum down his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For God only knows what reason, I wrote this in the first person. Please forgive the awkwardness of it, as well as my obvious hatred for Jean Grey.

Three months later...

 

There is nothing more boring than my parent’s corporate parties. 

And, frankly, the Christmas ones just get weird. I did not need to see my mother making out with her boss (even if Brian Xavier makes it very obvious why his son looks like a pale Greek Hero) just because there is mistletoe everywhere and there was more rum than egg in her nog. 

They do have their perks, however. I get to drink champagne, for example. Not that I’m unacquainted with alcohol, it’s just something about drinking in full view of my parents that’s freeing (and you’d be hard pressed to find a good bottle of bubbly at a friday night kegger). And that’s not to mention all the yummy food. The fact Daddy gave me his credit card to buy this dress was definitely a plus. It’s silky and deep burgundy for the season. It may be a little too short, but the lady at the store said that was okay because it doesn’t show any cleavage. I think she was just trying to make the sale. I mean the dress doesn’t have much of a back either, which is just as slutty if you ask me. 

And that brings me to the real reason these stunningly boring parties really aren’t so bad at all. 

Charles Xavier. 

He’s over there in a perfectly tailored tux standing too close to a woman twice his age grinning that sexy grin at something the cougar is saying. His hair is tousled and silky looking, I really want to touch it. He has a tumbler of whiskey in one hand and the cougar’s ass in the other. 

That should be me. I don’t care what Erik says, I can get Charles to be my boyfriend. 

Erik is just this guy I met when I started at Westchester, a senior. We hang out sometimes after school and get high. He told me that he’s seen Charles ditch girl after girl. That Charles is only after one thing. I don’t think I believe him, though. I mean, Charles is incredibly sexy, he probably gets any girl he wants, but Erik has reason to lie. Erik likes me, he just doesn’t want to admit he’s got a thing for a freshman. 

Charles has excused himself from the cougar now and is headed out onto the patio. I decide to follow him. 

The snow crunches under my pumps as I shut the door behind me. When I turn around I find that Charles and I aren’t as alone as I was hoping. 

“Erik! What are you doing here?” 

He moves away from where he had pushed Charles against the side of the house and steps toward me, expression changing from angry to concerned. 

“I came to make sure you didn’t do anything you’d regret. -- Gott, Jean, you must be freezing.” He slips his leather jacket off and wraps it around me. 

I look over to where Charles is still leaning against the wall, smirking around the cigarette in his lips. “How about a smoke, love? Jean, was it? That’ll warm you up.”

I nod and he puts a cigarette between my lips and lights it for me like a gentleman in an old movie. I manage to take one drag before Erik plucks it from my mouth and says, “Why don’t you just go back inside.” 

“I wanted to talk to Charles,” I say.

“About what?” 

“My, my, Lehnsherr,” Charles says, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous. But that’s ridiculous, you’ve never had a girlfriend have you? Do you even swing that way?” Erik splutters for a minute and Charles takes the opportunity to point him in the direction out. “Why don’t you just bow out and let Jean make her own decisions, hmm?” 

They stare at each other for a long while. It’s more intense than I would have guessed, like they’re having a conversation just in their heads. I wish I knew what they were saying. 

“Be careful,” Erik says to me finally and takes off into the snow. 

Charles snubs out his cigarette before saying, “Now what did you want to talk about, love?”

I hadn’t really planned that part. “I, um ...” I cut myself off by grabbing Charles and kissing him. 

He pulls away too quickly but it’s to say “Why don’t we go warm up inside?” in this low seductive voice. I want to say yes so badly, but I remember what Erik said. What if I do it and he just leaves? Something must show on my face because Charles says, “Maybe a dance?” I nod and he leads me back into the party leaving Erik’s jacket by the door.


	3. Chapter 3

We dance much more tamely than we did a few months ago. Charles holds me close, but his hand is in mine, the other on my lower back. I know it wouldn’t be appropriate here, but I miss how we danced before. How his hands were all over me like he couldn’t get enough. I wonder what would have happened if Erik hadn’t stopped us.

That’s why, when Charles suggests we find somewhere a little more private a couple songs in, I say yes and let him lead me out of the party by the hand. He grabs a bottle of Glenfiddich from behind the bar on his way. We are halfway up the stairs when I heard Erik’s voice calling my name. We turn around.

“Didn’t I tell you to get out?” Charles says, a little unkindly.

“I forgot my jacket,” Erik tells him in a similar tone before turning to me. “He’s not going to be your boyfriend, Jean. If you do this, that’ll be it. He probably won’t even speak to you again.”

“Erik!” I say, sounding so much more childish than I’d like. “Why don’t you just butt out and let me make my own choices! Just because you have a crush on me --”

“--Jean, I --”

Erik is interrupted by a long sigh from Charles. I turn just in time to see the end of an eye roll. “I hate to interrupt this little lover’s spat, but Erik, why don’t you chaperone us upstairs? You can see that nothing inappropriate goes on and we’ll all have a nice drink, hmm?”

I expect Erik to decline, but he doesn’t fall for Charles’ reverse psychology. “Fine,” he says instead and pushes past us upstairs. Well, this is not at all what I was hoping.

Charles points the way to one of the doors and Erik leads us in. It’s some sort of study with a big desk and comfy looking couches. Erik takes a seat on one while Charles takes off his jacket and tie before pulling out three glasses from the cabinet and pouring us each a few healthy fingers of the whiskey. He hands one to me and one to Erik then sits on the other couch. They both sip their drinks and look up at me expectantly. I take a seat next to Charles and he smirks over at a scowling Erik. 

“Well this is cozy,” says Charles.

“I dunno, I am feeling a little cold,” I say. He takes the hint and lifts his arm for me to curl up next to him.

“Wonder you didn’t catch pneumonia in that dress,” I hear Erik mutter.

“I wasn’t planning on going outside,” I tell him.

“You didn’t need to to catch something in that scrap.”

“I think you look beautiful.”

I look up at Charles and get lost in his blue, blue eyes. Everything goes quiet while we hold the gaze for a long time, until we hear, “Kiss her.”

I look over to see Erik leant forward in his seat, something indefinable in those eyes of his, his gaze locked on the pair of us. 

Charles pulls my chin back toward him and I realize he never looked away. He presses his lips to mine and I feel his tongue pry my mouth open. His tongue wraps around mine, explores my teeth. It feels as though he wants to devour me. 

“Hands on her thighs,” I hear next. I wonder what Erik is up to, but find I don’t care (or even that Erik is watching) when I feel Charles’ hands sliding up my legs, caressing and squeezing just the right amount. 

Charles is still kissing me and pulls me up into his lap. I feel him starting to get hard as something presses against my ass.

“Take off her dress.”

“Stand up, love,” Charles purrs in my ear. I do.

I turn to face Erik so Charles can get to the zipper. Erik stares at me, at us, hungrily. He is hard and huge in those jeans. Maybe I did choose the wrong guy, but it seems I get to have my cake and eat it too.


	4. Chapter 4

His breath hitches as Charles slips the dress down off my breasts. I’m not wearing a bra. My nipples are erect at their exposure to air. 

“Play with her tits,” Erik practically breathes and Charles leaves my dress sitting on my hips to reach both hands around me. He cups his hands under my breasts as if checking the weight. They fit perfectly in his palms. His thumbs come up to flick at my nipples before he shifts his hands higher and rolls them between his fingers. “Harder,” Erik says in the same breathy tone, as if reading my mind. Charles takes an entire breast in each hand and squeezes once for his own pleasure, then takes each nipple between thumb and forefinger and pinches. Hard. I cry out and need to press my thighs together as I feel myself get wetter. 

“Dress.”

Charles skims his hands down my sides until he’s pushing the dress off my hips and onto the floor. I’m wearing nothing but white cotton panties and high heels. His hands travel midway down my thighs and back up. He hooks his thumbs into the sides of my underwear and looks up at Erik.

“Leave them. Tell me how wet she is.”

“Spread your legs, love.”

I widen my stance so that my feet are further apart than my shoulders and Charles presses himself closer along my back. I can feel through his dress pants how hard his cock is between my ass cheeks. He slips his right hand between my legs, his left coming up to play with my breast again. He cups me in his palm and rubs two fingers at my centre though the panties. He moans and sucks at my neck.

“Dripping,” he says, finally.

“Good. Put her on the couch.” 

Charles lowers me onto my back.

“Get on top of her.” 

He straddles my thighs.

“Keep a hand between her legs but don’t move it; I want to see her trying to rub herself off on you.”

Charles cups me as before. His index finger and pinky touch skin outside the boundary of the thin cloth. His middle and ring fingers lay against me, still.

“Kiss her, again.” 

He leans down and kisses me. Deep and possessive. His free hand strokes through my hair, I bury both of mine in his. Within minutes I am doing what Erik hoped I would. I buck and writhe trying to get some, any friction off Charles‘ hand but he will not budge it.

When Charles stops for air I look over at Erik to see him cupping himself through his jeans. He sees me looking and tells Charles to take away his hand. His removes the hand on his dick at the same time. 

“Take off the panties, leave the shoes. Put her in your lap, facing me.”

Charles kisses down my body - my cheek, my neck, between my breasts, a tongue in my navel - and takes the cotton in his teeth. He yanks it down my legs without the help of his hands, until he needs to untangle them from my shoes and tosses them toward my dress. Then he sits back on the couch and pulls me into his lap again, this time with my back against his front. 

“Spread her open for me.”

He brings his feet up to the coffee table between the couches with his knees still bent. I move as he does. He hooks his knees under mine and then spreads his own legs wide, holding me open for Erik to see.

Erik’s hand goes back to his crotch.

“Touch her.”

Charles hands are suddenly all over me. My breasts, my stomach. He takes his time before his hand is finally back between my legs, this time skin on skin. He briefly touches each part of me while carefully watching Erik’s face. When he moves his fingers back to my hole from my anus Erik nods.

“Two fingers.”

I gasp as Charles follows Erik’s instructions without much build-up. His fingers feel different from my own. Better. They are thicker and longer and ever so slightly callused. I feel like he could fill me up just like this. 

“Move them.”

He starts to fuck me with the two fingers, almost stretching me. Eventually he crooks them, causing me to whine.

“Do that again.”

Charles does and I make the sound again. 

“Put two fingers in her mouth.” 

I start to suck on the digits automatically the second they are in my mouth. Then it’s Charles‘ turn to whine. 

“Erik,” he says, “she’s sucking on them.”

Erik smirks. “I meant the other hand.” 

Charles pulls all four fingers out of me and trades their places. I can feel spit slick fingers inside me and taste the briny tang of myself.

“Oh, god. She’s sucking harder,” Charles moans. Erik’s smirk just gets bigger.

“Three fingers in her pussy and use your thumb to play with her clit.” 

By four fingers I’m gasping and shaking. Charles presses down hard on my clit and I white right out. 

I’m a little surprised to still be on Charles‘ lap when I come into the world again. I feel as though eons have passed, but the world has barely turned. In fact he is just now slipping the fingers out of me. I grab his hand and lick his fingers clean for him. His head falls back against the couch hard.

“And what can I do for you?” I ask.

“Better ask Erik,” he mumbles without opening his eyes. 

I look to Erik for “permission” but stop short at the terrifying look in his eye. He looks angry and passionate and incredibly turned on all at the same time.

“Your parents are going to start wondering where you are, Jean.” At least his voice sounds calm.

I just nod and stand to collect my clothing, wobbling a bit on my heels since I forgot I was still wearing them.

I want to ask a million questions about what just happened, and what this means. 

Instead, I get dressed and slip back down into the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Next time I see either of them is at lunch on Monday. It’s the last week of school before the holidays so no one is really behaving themselves, but I didn’t expect to find Charles sitting on Erik’s lap. They don’t notice me walk up because they are -- no joke -- making out with each other.

“What are you doing?” I finally manage.

They both look up and Charles laughs, but I don’t feel like he is laughing at me. 

“Well I did say that he’d never be your boyfriend,” says Erik.

“Don’t be a jackass,” Charles chides him. “It was also true that you’d never had a girlfriend.”

“Nice touch, by the way.”

Charles leans his forehead against Erik’s and says, “Thank you,” before he’s kissing him again.

I give up. I go find Charles’ sister and ask her what’s going on. Her entire table lets out this dark laugh when I ask the question. 

“Are you the reason they’ve been less public lately?” Raven asks.

“Thank you for that,” adds a tall guy with glasses.

I must look as confused as I feel because Raven just says, “Oh, sweetheart,” and then tells me that Charles and Erik have been dating since they were my age.

~~

Charles doesn’t show up to the next Xavier BioMed party, but I find him upstairs playing chess with Erik on a big cushy-looking bed. 

I take a seat in the desk chair, cross one leg over the other, rest my elbow on the arm and my cheek in my palm.

“Kiss him,” I say.


End file.
